Sweet Symphony
by lips.lie
Summary: Matthew is a transfer student from up north to a school down in Texas. He plays the saxophone and gets thrust into a new band class unlike any he'd been a part of. Along the way will the music he plays match the music his heart sings?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Symphony**

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWNNN HETALIA D:**

**Chapter 1: New.**

Mr. Jones sat in his office watching his pocket metronome tick back and forth in it rhythm of 4/4 time at 120 clicks. Marching season was over for his band and now the slow transition into concert band began. His conference period was coming to an end and his actual class would be starting soon. That fact alone made him smile, even if it was slow moving after marching. Mr. Jones started flipping through the master score for a new song he wanted his band to play. Oh Lord, those sharps in the key signature were going to kill them. While Mr. Jones was diligently dissecting his score the bell rang, wrenching him away from his office and out into the realm of the infamous band hall.

"Jonesy!" walking in Gilbert grinned at him then continued to initiate their lamely awesome 'secret handshake'. "Gil, I pulled out a new song and you my friend will be pleased to know that you and your trumpet will be soloing." The red eyed junior gaped at him with joyous shock for a few moments, the thought of a solo definitely fueling his ego. "Geez Mr. Jones, you'll give him an even bigger ego trip if you give him more solos." Elizebeta rolled her eyes at him in a pseudo joking/serious manner. He shrugged though, he couldn't help it that a song had a solo written in, or that all trumpet players were pretty much egoists, or that this trumpet soloist just happened to be one of his favorite students.

The band hall resonated with nearly _nearly_ beautiful sounds, the room filled with such powerful crescendos and would be heart wrenching melodies and then it was the moment of truth. Gilbert lead into his long awaited solo reaching such high notes that so many others couldn't even contemplate attempting, but he handled it with ease. Just as Gilbert hit the biggest arrival of said solo, the point in which everything was resolved in his sound the band hall door opened. And like every high schooler has the instinctive need to, they all dropped what they were doing and whipped their heads around to stare at the cause of the opened door. There was a small thin boy standing right inside the doorway. He had a backpack adorning his boney shoulders, a blue schedule in one hand, an instrument case in the other, and a crimson blush dusting his features caused by the many staring eyes. The staring continued on without relent until Mr. Jones once and for all ended the heavy silence. "May I help you?" The unknown boy nodded and walked forwards to where the teacher was standing on his podium, all eyes trailing along behind him naturally trying to size him up of course. The boy held out his paper schedule, "Oh, so you're a new band member! Nice!" Mr. Jones' attitude had gone from outstanding typical guarded teacher mode back into easy going another-one-of-the-kids mode. He was all broad smiles by this time. "Hey guys" He turned back to the rest of his class "we've got fresh meat!" The whole band laughed at his overzealousness and at the look of stark mortification on the supposed new member of their musical family.

Mr. Jones wiped away that had been shed laughing, "Ahhh, jk jk kid!" (Yes Mr. Jones was an adult that actually said text talk in normal conversations.) "Time for introductions! Hey Band!"

To which the cry of "Hey what?" was recited with grand vigor.

"This is…" He searched for a name on the blue schedule he still had in his hand, "Matthew!"

"HI MATTHEW!"

"He's a sophomore!"

A portion of the band whooped and hollered, presumably the sophomores Matthew figured. Mr. Jones bent down to ask a rather silly question in Matthew's ear in whispered tones, the boy responded. Mr. Jones then in turn shouted out his answer to the class.

"His favorite cereal is Cinnamon Toast Crunch! With added maple syrup?"

The cereal fans cheered and others gave odd looks that clearly read _what-the-fuck-maple-syrup? _

"And lastly the most important thing," Mr. Jones bent; another question was asked and answered in hushed tones, "He plays the Alto Sax!"

All five alto sax players stood up grinning and cheering, even the two tenor sax players and the bari sax player had smiles and claps for the new addition to their family of saxes.

Mr. Jones pointed Matthew to a cubby hole aka 'slot' across the room for his belongings. While Matthew put together his glossy instrument Mr. Jones had pulled him out a chair to sit in, Matthew thanked him quietly in French. "Alright Mattie, we just got this new song today so you'll be learning right along with us. For now just read off Toris' music, mkay?" Toris moved his music stand to sit between them so that they could both easily read the sheet music and smiled at Matthew with kind blue eyes.

They got back into the tune picking up right where Gil would've finished playing his solo. The song trudged on with wrong notes and incorrect rhythms being spewed left and right. Another high point in the song where the sax section carried the melody and the main focus on the piece shifted, and as Mr. Jones had suspected before class in his office the sharps in the key signature were not only killing them but brutally slaughtering them kinda like a bad slasher film. The sounds being produced were practically random note vomit, well almost. While the other saxes pulled out from playing their musical regurgitation one kept playing, never missing a note not even fumbling a rhythm, the sax didn't stop playing until the song ended on a high note that gave the lasting impression of hope. Matthew pulled his instrument away from his mouth at the end of the song, the only of the saxes to do so.

"Uhmm, who agrees that was a pretty craptastic run through?" Almost the entire band raised their hands. Matthew started to panic, had he really played that bad too? He thought he had got it right, oh god had he rushed the sixteenth note run? He stared at the music face red with shame. "On a side note, was that you playing Mattie?" The boy in question nearly died, he was being called out for playing so badly right? "Kid that was pretty spectacular! Great control of dynamics and you didn't even let the key signature faze you! Amazing! I've just decided, just now that you're just plain awesome, okki dokki?" Matthew gave him a silent wide-eyed nod. It was probably a good thing that no one noticed Gilbert's look of pure jealousy in his glare. No one except Elizebeta that is. Who knows her boys' love fangirlness was probably reading too far into things but she gave a smirk. Gil was threatened to lose Mr. Jones' attention. Written on his face was proof that he couldn't handle that, for reason's Elizebeta hoped weren't as platonic as they seemed.

When the class was putting up their instruments and stands Mr. Jones called out, "Mattie, come here for a bit!" Matthew did as told and walked over with mild apprehension. "Here ya go all the music we've covered so far. If you always play as well as you did today then these shouldn't be a problem for you. So you're all good now?" Matthew mumbled out some quick French Mr. Jones raised an eyebrow. "Sorry! I mean yes sir, I'm perfectly fine now. Umm, thank you." Matthew turned quickly and walked away grabbing his backpack as the bell rang and continuing out the door, time to experience other things.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crashing onto his bed he sighed, besides band all other teachers barely gave him a second glance. Which was nice. He didn't take well to attention; unfortunately Mr. Jones had given him tons that day. Well he guessed it was because he was new, before long things would settle down and Matthew being the new kid would fade away and like usual he could sink into the surroundings. He had found his mild hope in knowing soon enough he could go back to being normal invisible Matthew.

A knock sounded pulling the violet eyed blonde from his near napping state, his bedroom door opened. "Ah mon petite fils, Mathieu, how was your first day here in American high school?" He rolled over to look at the man speaking, "Nothing to dramatically different from Canada I suppose… it was… nice." "Mathieu, that tone doesn't sound like it was nice at all." Which was true, culture shock was an ugly bitch rearing her head at him, but he really couldn't tell his father that could he?" "It's fine, honestly Papa."He gave his more French than Canadian father a small smile to reassure him he was telling the truth. He wasn't but his dearest father bought it anyways. "Oui, well then supper is ready when you are." Matthew nodded quietly, rising from his bed and following his father down to the delicious food waiting at the kitchen table.

**A/N : Honestly I just wanted to do a student teacher relationship story :c And yes I'm a band kid so I thought I'd make it about band.. another yes that I made my two favorite characters play alto sax because that's the instrument I play... sorry. Also the band introduction with Matthew, yeah my band really does that! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Symphony**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

Matthew hated any class dealing with math therefore it was a given Matthew was less than pleased to start his day with geometry. He was sitting in the back corner of the room in front of a bookshelf holding a plethora of dust laden novels. In a way though he knew for a fact that by the end of the year each one of those books would get to see the florescent light of the open schoolroom, he adored reading. He definitely liked reading a hell of a lot more than _geometry._ His only question was why were there so many non-math-related books in the class anyways? Perhaps it had once been an English room before hand. Well whatever the reason at least he had a distraction to this dreary subject.

The bell sounded releasing him from the cold confines of angle bisectors and tossing him into the hallway of a bustling Americans rushing along to get to their next class. The sound pounded against his ears. Why were they so loud? Most of the people they were talking to were jostling alongside them anyways. He didn't understand their brazen-ness, but he supposed in time he'd adjust. Matthew moved along the hallway just as fast as the Americans after all he had to get to his class too.

Matthew silently strode to the back of the class, taking a seat in the back row. He sighed, he felt at ease back here, alone with his thoughts, he really did. He sat looking to the front of the room, waiting for the teacher to walk in, though instead the next person to stroll in class was burly looking dark skinned guy, tall and with a brooding air about him. He stalked to the back row giving Matthew a criticizing look over. The unknown guy furrowed his eyebrows, and then out of nowhere his face softened. "Small, blonde, and quivering, and I haven't seen you before… so that must mean you're Matthew." Matthew didn't know how he should respond so he merely nodded. "Thought so, you're the new alto player, yeah?" Another nod was warranted. "Cool, by the way I'm Ramon. I play trombone." Now Matthew didn't want to boast but he didn't easily forget a face, "I-I don't r-remember you from class yesterday…" "Nahhh, I was playing hooky." Ramon grinned. So this kid was one of those casually-skipping-school delinquents. Well then, he surely didn't want to get mixed up with him. Ramon took the seat directly to the left of Matthew and continued to stare at him.

When the teacher finally graced the room with his presence and began to teach, Ramon resolved to putting his head down on the desk on folded arms. Matthew couldn't believe the teacher wasn't doing anything about Ramon's defiant snoozing, but what shocked him more was when the teacher still neglected to take action when half the class had put their heads down. Matthew thought it was insane but said nothing; maybe not doing a thing was just this teacher's work ethic.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Matthew entered the band hall for the second day, and almost immediately he was approached by the seemingly always bubbly (could adults even be described as bubbly?) Mr. Jones. "Welcome back, Mattie! D'ya have a good first day?" "Oui, Monsieur Jones." The band director smiled, "Good, good. Can't have my new little alto being all uncomfortable, chillax though if you're nervous about making friends, we band kids stick together, like a force of nature, seriously." _We band kids _it amused Matthew that Mr. Jones actually included himself as one of the band kids, it coaxed the corners of his pale pink lips up. "And there we have it," Mr. Jones clapped him on the back, "You're first smile! Ahh the joys of the band hall reach all." Mr. Jones laughed obnoxiously and pushed the small blonde away to his slot. As Matthew put his instrument together he really couldn't decided if he thought Mr. Jones was a good guy or just ridiculously insane. In the end he figured both.

Besides Mr. Jones' crazy antics band class went on just like any other. Today they worked on a song entitled 'Symphonic Dance No. 3'. For Matthew being a born and bred northerner he had never played music with such Spanish influence and rhythms. It really made him happy to play such punching music, even if it made him sound like a major band geek.

Matthew was putting up his instrument keeping to himself when he got rudely bumped into. "Oh, _excuse me," _came a rather brash voice. He looked up to find a silver haired boy glaring at him smugly. The boy's red eyes held jealousy, but Matthew couldn't imagine why. Matt just stared up at him. "So like, I get that you're new and shizz and you're getting mild attention, but for the record, I am pretty much center stage here, cuz well I'm just that awesome. So don't get used to all the fuss, it'll wear off when people get over you." Mr. Jones walked out of his office and made his way over to Matthew a paper in hand. "Gil, you're not terrorizing my little Mattie here now are ya?" Something in Gil's face changed when Mr. Jones had called Matthew 'his', but in the end the boy just scoffed, "Of course not, Jonesy," and walked away.

"Don't mind him, he can be a meanie-face, but honestly he's a good kid. What'd he say to you anyways?"

"Not to get used to the attention, because it belongs to him, but I swear I don't want it, really!"

"Ah, well it's not like he'll do anything to you, he's all talk. Anyways, here."

Mr. Jones handed him the paper he had brought along with him.

"Ordinarily with the event happening so soon I wouldn't expect a new student to do a solo but after hearing you play I'm sure you'll handle it just fine. Why don't you stop by my office after school and play it for me anyhow, just so I can judge if that's a good choice for you, alright?" Matthew nodded. "Alright then, it's a date, see ya Mattie."

The bell rang leaving them all to get along to lunch. The day before Matthew had opted out of eating to instead hide in the bathroom alone for half an hour. Honestly though he just didn't wasn't to have to deal with trying to find a place to sit when everyone else had their established lunch posse. Matthew began his decent to the bathroom again an ashamed blushed mildly present on his features when a girl's voice called his name. "Matt, you should come eat with us!" Matthew wasn't sure of her name but he recognized her as one of the tenor players from class. He reluctantly followed her to a table in the corner of the cafeteria nearest the band hall, and sat next to her. The other kids seated at the table watched him take his silent seat, and then looked at the girl that had guided him there expectantly. "Okay okay, so you all of you probably know this," she gestured," is Matthew. Matthew let's introduce you to your new friends, since we decided to claim you as one of us." Most of the table made movements of agreement to her statement, as if bringing Matthew to the table really had been a discussion amongst them, who knows maybe it had been. "Mkay, so to your left is Feliks," who wiggled his fingers in a flamboyant type of wave, "Then there's Toris, who sits next to you in band, and that there is Roderich, Ramon, Vash, then there's Ivan a senior and no he's not as creepy as he looks. This here is Gilbert, the egomaniac and me, Elizebeta." She smiled at him warmly, "And as of right now you're one of us!" Feliks put his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, clearly studying Matthew intently. "So like, I think the main question is: Where'd you move in from? Dallas? Corpus?" All eyes were on Matthew, he swallowed down his shyness and spoke, "Canada." It was Ramon who interjected to that. "Wait, I thought they only spoke French in Canada?" Rod looked at him with disdain, "Honestly, didn't you know they have two official languages there? It's not that uncommon for a Canadian to speak English," he chided. "Actually if the question is: do I speak French, then yes, I'm fluent in it." Gilbert looked at him for the first time since he'd gotten to the table. _"He's fluent in two languages? That's pretty awesome… I like awesome… and being awesome… wait what if he's bluffing? Stealing my attention…" _"Prove it!" Gil demanded, he wanted proof. So without further ado Matthew spoke quite clearly and in a foreign tongue that the others could only be amazed by. Gil just stared at him, damn if only he spoke French so he could understand and confirm, it sure sounded like French-like. "Yo, Vash, translate?" Vash really didn't want to get involved in Gilbert's stupidity but translated nonetheless. "He said his name is Matthew, that he's sixteen, that yes he really does speak French and English and that it was embarrassing to prove himself," Vash finished and continued to eating quietly. As much as Gil wanted to be mean to Matthew for stealing attention from him again, he had to admit that knowing two languages was awesome and being self proclaimed king of awesome he had to give mad props for such displays of awesomeness. Gil didn't praise him willingly, instead he sat there brooding.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope this isn't dreadful! Oh, and thank you for the story alerts! I'd just like to say that the song mentioned "Symphonic Dance No.3" is by no means mine, it was written by Clifton Williams. Go check it out on youtube. It's a great song, I've played it. Review? PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Symphony**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer – I Do Not Own Hetalia :c**

"Matthew, I'm claiming you again," Elizebeta practically dragged him to a table and threw him in a chair. She was nice sure, but way too crazy. After the teacher had given them their writing prompt for the day (in their creative writing class) Elizebeta dove right back into conversation. She asked questions about his hobbies, about life in Canada, and about his old friends, claiming she had a right to know since she was a new friend. He hoped he gave her answers that weren't too boring but she seemed interested enough. "So what are you doing after school? Me and the guys are gonna go to the arcade. I plan to annihilate Feliks at DDR and Gil wants to finally beat Rod at some game. Wanna come?" she asked. Matthew began to shake his head and her face fell a bit, "I have to go play my solo for Mr. Jones after school." Elizebeta grinned a certain sparkle in her eyes, "Oh an after school rendezvous with Mr. Jones." Her tone held something suggestive. Matthew stared at her mildly appalled, "That. Is. Too. Weird." Elizebeta just laughed, "Sure it is."

"Mattie, ready?" Mr. Jones was waiting for him by a practice room (instead of his office) a neck strap dangling from his seemingly strong neck. Matthew followed him into the room after assembling his own horn a curiousness biting at his mind, was Mr. Jones going to play? There was a glimmering saxophone lying across a chair, Matthew sat in the chair opposite that and waited as Mr. Jones closed the door and took his seat.

It wasn't anything like Elizebeta inferred it would be. It was just a teacher and a student studying music, nothing more. Nothing More that quick fingers on cool metal making wondrous music composed by Bach. Nothing crossing the boundaries. Nothing out of the ordinary, not really…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Have you realized that you talk about Matthew quite a bit?" Mr. Kirkland asked abruptly in the teacher's lounge. "Every break you talk about something that has to do with him. I find it a bit alarming and odd seeing as it's been going on for a fair few months now." Mr. Jones raised an eyebrow, he couldn't talk about Mattie that much, the kid didn't even do that much to talk of. "So? I used to talk about Gil just as much." Kirkland just shook his head, "Not like you talk about this child, this is different. It's seeming to be something like fascination with him." The Englishman put a hand to his forehead and sighed, "For Christ's sake and your job Alfred don't do anything improper." Alfred pouted, he was a hero and he'd never impose himself on a child like that. It was illegal and heroes didn't even think about being involved in illegal activities, even if the kid in question is cute.

When Alfred got home that evening he made himself a pot of coffee and did something rather unusual for him; he thought. Cap'n Kirk had a point, now that he thought about it, he really did talk about Matthew a lot, but only because the kid did ridiculously cute things. _Ridiculously cute? _Okay so that probably wasn't the best way to describe his male student, but it was true. Mattie blushed a lot and sometimes when he was really nervous he reverted back to speaking French. Maybe Arthur was right? Was he thinking of Matthew in indecent ways without even thinking anything of it? His heart sank; he was failing as a self proclaimed hero. He was doing something he shouldn't. Hopefully only Cap'n Kirk had realized.

"Look at him, he's pouting. He's supposed to be in high school and he has that mega pout plastered on his face." Elizebeta was laughing at Gil while he had his head lying on his crossed arms at the lunch table for the umpteenth time. Matthew knew why too, it had been nearly four months since he moved there and Mr. Jones still gave him loads of attention. Matthew felt a bit bad about it; according to Elizebeta before Matthew got there Gilbert and Mr. Jones had been practically like best friends despite the age difference. So in a way Matthew had unintentionally stolen Gil's best bud.

Mr. Jones disregarded his earlier thoughts of being too friendly as just being paranoid after talking to Arthur; which tended to happen whenever he talked to the English Literature teacher. He was close to all his students. Example? Gil. He was super close to Gil. Ramón liked to give him hell and argue, but in the end they both ended up laughing at how stupid their arguments got. Sometimes after school when Mr. Jones had music blasting from the wall mounted speakers in the band hall he and Feliks would dance together. See? All in all he didn't really treat Mattie any different. Truthfully he did almost nothing with Mattie besides talk to him sometimes by his slot or when Mattie had once a week lesson with him after school, and sure sometimes they ended up talking the whole time instead of actually going through with the lessons, but that was totally fine. Matthew was the best sax player anyways. They talked about stuff like normal band junkies: music, instruments and other nerd worthy stuff. They talked and laughed together like it was nobodies business because really it wasn't. They were close but it wasn't anything uncomfortable or compromising, just friendly.

"You really don't think there's anything strange between you and young Mr. Matthew?" Arthur inquired a few days later. Alfred shook his head negatively, "Not at all, chillax Cap'n, I don't even hang out with him like I did with Gilbert, and you never complained about that." It was true he and Gilbert used to hang out at his house and play video games all the time. "Well then, I suppose you're alright then. I just thought it was peculiar that you spoke of him so often there for a while." Alfred shrugged, "Well he is a new and that warrants a decent amount of chatter alone. So I gave him a bit of thought outside of what's normal but I assure you that things are fine." Even with Alfred reassuring him, Arthur still thought things were a tiny bit off. So in the last week his talks on break weren't always about Matthew anymore but still… he wasn't that sure about the situation yet.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matthew was lying on the floor of his room staring at glow-in-the-dark star stickers on his ceiling when his cell phone began to ring pulling him from his thoughtless reverie. He didn't bother looking at the call screen, he knew who it was. The only people that ever called him were his father and Elizebeta, and seeing as if his father wanted to talk to him all he had to do was open his bedroom door it had to be her.

"Eliz?"

"Hey Matt"

"Mhm?"

"Anyways, I was just talking to Gil and he totally just said something major!"

"Like what?"

"Well you know we've always been close so it's normal for him to tell me stuff, so he totally unloaded his mind today."

"Okay…?"

"So like he's always been a high and mighty attention craver but everyone knew of his relationship with Mr. Jones but we thought it was simple platonic bonding like brothers, and to Mr. Jones it was, but apparently it was a bit more than friendly on Gil's part."

"Ohhhh?"

"Do you know what he basically just told me?"

"Um… no?"

"He just admitted to liking another guy! Oh my gosh! He's at least partially gay! I knew it!"

"You sound like that's a good thing."

"Well it's only like super amazing! I've been waiting for this! I knew he had a thing for the teacher!"

Matthew of course didn't find this to be good news. Matter of fact he felt a little heavy hearted to know. So Gil liked Mr. Jones… so people really did have feelings for him.

"Matt?" Eliz's voice called him from the other side of the line.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Mr. Jones?"

"Like how?"

"Like do you feel anything mildly not appropriate for him?"

'No… I mean he's good looking I admit that and I love our weekly practice sessions but nothing beyond that."

"You sure?"

"Mhm, positive."

But the truth was he didn't have a clue. If he didn't feel anything then why was there this new ache in his chest?

**A/N: Ta-da chapter 3 done. And I'm working on the fourth already:) Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are nice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Symphony**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer – I Still Don't Own Hetalia :c**

**Just so you know: Rating now 'M' because of the F-bomb**

"That's ridiculous Gil you don't mean that! You can't possibly mean what you're saying, it's ludicrous." Mr. Jones was obviously freaking out hardcore and there was nothing anyone could do to stop the inevitable. Gil had stayed late after school that Friday nothing all unusual really but now here he was telling his teacher that he was sexually attracted to him and him and his teacher was obviously not taking it well.

"Shut up Jonsey, I'm being serious. I fucking like you, now be a man and deal with it."

"Deal with it? Kid, this is all kinds of wrong."

"Whatever."

"One: you're underage. Two: you're my student. Three: you're a guy. Four: you're like a little brother to me. I can't Gil."

"What does being a guy have to do with anything?"

"Dude chillax already, I'm… I'm not gay."

"What the fuck ever you practically obsess over that newbie alto, Matthew."

"N-no I don't"

"_Oh okay _Jonesy cuz spending almost all the free time after class with him isn't absolutely fucking obvious."

"He's just a fun kid there's nothing wrong with that."

"You used to spend a bunch of time with me but apparently like every other man in the world you prefer blondes."

"Look Gil I care about you like a brother but nothing more. I'm sorry honestly I am."

Mr. Jones began to walk away back to his office only mildly hearing Gilbert's final words, "This isn't over Jonsey. If I can't have you neither can that kid, dammit." Gil left through the band hall doors slamming them in his in his wake. Mr. Jones sighed, this isn't what he'd planned at all, nothing like what he wanted. Why was it that Mr. Kirkland and Gil were both so convinced that he liked Matthew? There wasn't anything there, nothing to base these accusations on. Matthew wasn't anything, not really. Matthew was a good young musician; he was kind and polite, easy to talk to and didn't beg for attention. Anyone could see that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vash is a kind of severe demeanor kind of boy, pretty quiet, and pretty serious. He and Matthew however got along well. What to most people came off as rude and presumptuous Matthew could see through and write off as miscommunication. Matthew's placid personality countered Vash's well. At first Vash scared Matthew a great deal but Matthew adjusted just fine. They were friends yes ,but they didn't tell each other every single detail of everything. They talked about school, teachers, band, food and that was pretty much it. Their topics were pointless but nonetheless they enjoyed each other's company. It was because they didn't try to pry into each other's personal lives that things became rather heavy when Vash brought up a particular subject. They were in their English Literature class doing nothing per say just sitting neglecting their already completed assignments when Vash turned and stared at him with serious yet pensive looking cool blue eyes.

"Does Mr. Jones mean anything to you?"

Shock. Him too?

"Not really, he's a good teacher."

"No, does he mean anything to you on an emotional level?"

"N-n-no."

"Regardless of your feelings then, Gilbert has it out for you. I'd be careful."

"Gil? Who told you that?"

Vash pointed across the class room to where Roderich was seated studiously working in a diligent fashion. Matthew vaguely knew of their frenemy status, so whatever Gil was planning to do was probably a pretty big deal if he'd put aside their differences to warn Vash on Matthew's behalf.

"Vash, why do so many people see something between me and Mr. Jones that isn't there?"

Vash shrugged, "Because its high school and people need something to obsess over?"

Matthew figured that was true, but really why him? Matthew hadn't done anything to anyone. He rested his head on the table and sulked. Vash put a comforting hand on Matthew's head and mildly ruffled his hair giving him a rare smile, "You'll be fine, and I'll back you up." Due to this simple reassurance from his usually unbiased friend Matthew felt a glimmer of hope.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What is this? He thinks I was joking! God Jones is stupid." Gilbert was pacing his room ranting to himself. "He doesn't get it! I fucking want him and he has the nerve to deny me over Blondielocks? Lame. Ugh but what to do? Sabotage? Black mail? Do I bloody the kid up? So many possibilities, but what to do?" Gilbert was a fair distance past rational reasoning at that moment. He wasn't really that kind of a person, definitely not, he'd just never dealt with a hear break before and if this was any indication it drove him to be a little more extreme. It wasn't his fault Matthew was going to have to pay, it really wasn't. However it was Matthew's fault Mr. Jones didn't want him and for that Matthew couldn't be pardoned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Life continued without much of a hitch. Besides the initial informative statement that Gil was singling out Matthew nothing had happened. Matthew and Vash were still the best of odd friends and everything else was normal. Eliz hadn't heard anything from Gil and it had been a week already, and Mr. Jones was going about as if nothing had happened at all. The only thing that was different was that Mr. Jones and Gil hadn't spoken a word to each other. Matthew was becoming anxious. If Gil was going to do something why hadn't he made a move yet? Well if it was because of Mr. Jones then Matthew was just going to ignore him as much as possible. That would be fine right? Then nobody could insinuate debaucherous relationships between them because seriously there wasn't one to begin with. Sadly avoiding Mr. Jones like the plague was proving to be harder than trying to avoid sand in a desert. Matthew had his class everyday and now that he and Gilbert weren't talking Matthew was getting even more attention, which probably wasn't a good thing with Gil's threat still ringing in his ears. Even with Matthew wishing slightly that Mr. Jones' attention wouldn't give Gil a reason to hate him more, he couldn't deny he liked having a teacher acknowledge him for once. Rather, he liked attention from Mr. Jones, but purely for platonic reasons.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vash strode up to Matthew after band one day, "I thought it would be beneficial for you to know that I overheard Beilschmidt talking to Antonio, that one guy from the theater department, and if I heard right he's making his move soon…" Matt's eyes widened a bit at the news. It had been a month and a half and school was already going to be ending for the year and now Gil wants to make a move? He wondered what would be in store for him; unfortunately he didn't have to ponder over it long. Things were already in motion.

Everybody at their lunch table was present sans a certain albino. Nobody mentioned it and it probably didn't bother any of the others but Vash and Matthew took note and exchanged worried glances besides that though they did nothing and ate their lunches in silence listening to the other's conversations. The bell rang releasing every one into the hall way and shuffling away to their respective lockers. As Matthew moved closer to his own locker the louder the student body's voice grew. He could hear their snickering and feel eyes on him, something that was very rare indeed since almost no one ever gave him the time of day. Now Matthew wasn't a daft boy, he knew something was running amuck. He knew that whatever Gilbert had been planning he'd officially done. Matthew finally made it to his locker his heart plummeting. Across it's beige surface was the word 'Faggot' in big angry red letters, and like in every bad teen movie he'd ever seen the word was accompanied by a pretty obvious part of the male anatomy. Wow. Just wow. Matt had been expecting Gil to attack him physically but this was a whole different battlefield. This was public humiliation and to Matthew's dismay the word and drawing were in permanent marker. As much as it sucked to have the word on his locker screaming out his supposed sexuality, he had class to get to and he knew Eliz would be dying to hear of this new development.

**A/N: oh dangg ~ Gil's finally made a move! Any thoughts or suggestions? Hope you liked this turn of events. I made a Hetalia slideshow and put it on youtube my channel is under sentheticxsensation (yes spelled wrong). Mind you if you watch it, its kinda poo cuz I have a poo movie program. Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Symphony **

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia**

Class went on, discussions about Gilbert were held, and Elizebeta was on the fence about what she thought. Unfortunately sixth period was Matthew's German II class; he didn't feel the need to take French since he already knew it, and even more to Matt's ever lacking luck the class was one in which he had with Gilbert. Fucking great. He tried his damndest to blend into the background and make himself unknown to all, but on a day where he was being singled out naturally Gilbert saw him and sent an exceptionally egotistical sneer his way. Oh how Matthew wished he had an invisibility cloak.

Matthew tried his best to walk into the band hall that afternoon with his head held high but, he couldn't shake off the weight of the day's events. Luckily or so it seemed his red eyed tormenter was nowhere in sight, however Feliks and Toris were talking in hushed tones across the way while casting small glances at him. Matthew sighed and let his gaze drop to the tiled floor. He was making his way to his slot when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned with curious eyes even though in the back of his mind he already knew who he would be faced with: Mr. Jones. He was there giving Matthew a concerned teacher expression with his eyebrow knitted together. His mouth parted and stayed that way for a split second and then he spoke, "Mattie, I heard about your scandal today… why don't we talk this over in my office?" Matthew nodded, even thought it was partially Mr. Jones' fault he was even in this mess he followed along, Mr. Jones' hand on his shoulder the entire way. Of course it was then that Gilbert decided to grace the band hall with his presence and saw them heading off. "Faggot's probably gonna go grovel at Jonesy's feet."

Nothing really resolved, nothing really got better. Matt ignored Gil's existence and did what he had to. He did what he could to act normal even as there always seemed to be people gathered around to read whatever new incriminating message was left on the contours of his locker. He convinced himself that he could endure this new torture until summer started in a week's time. He was under the impression that if he could just tough it out until then, that over the summer things would blow over and the next year would be just peachy. Oh, naïve Matthew.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Call me, okay? We'll hang out or whatever, it's a must!" Eliz hugged him tightly as if she'd seriously never see him again even though they were just going on summer break. Matthew gave her a smile and promised that he would in fact for once use his cell phone and call her. He'd already been invited by Feliks to go to the beach with pretty much everyone from their group and he was actually contemplating going. Matthew had a serene little smile on his lips as he exited the band hall. As he opened the door he heard a grunt as something or rather someone blocked the full swing of the door. Mr. Jones, typical. "I'm sorry! Sorry! Really really sorry, sir!" Mr. Jones brushed it off, he then stooped to pick something up that he must have dropped. It was a lighter. "I didn't know you smoked." Matthew commented in a small voice. He really hadn't pegged Mr. Jones as a smoker and couldn't help the small sense of disappointment he felt. "Hmm? I don't smoke." Matthew shifted his gaze to the red lighter in his teacher's hand. Mr. Jones fortunately caught Matthew's train of thought. Not a moment later he flicked it on a flame suddenly flickering alive, "I like watching the flame; it helps me think." Oh. "About what?" Mr. Jones took his time replying, eventually he smiled down at him, "Nothing much… just next year's marching show." An obvious lie but Matthew let it be. Whatever it was must really be bothering Mr. Jones if he wasn't sharing willingly. Matthew watched Mr. Jones in silence for a few moments more before sighing. "Well Mr. Jones, I'll see you for summer band camp. Enjoy your vacation!" He said cheerily even though he really hated leaving his teacher in a disheveled and unnatural mood. Mr. Jones lifted the corners of his lips in an almost smile, "Yeah, you too Mattie." Mr. Jones turned first and re-entered the band hall, Matthew followed suit and pivoted to make his way home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mr. Jones had been home for a while since school had ended. It was already dark but that didn't stop him from walking out to his back yard and plopping down to lie in the grass. He stared up at the never ending heavens searching for something, anything that would help clear up his own metal confusion of catastrophic levels. He couldn't just ignore the fact that his student was being bullied because of him. Matthew was indeed getting rough-housed because he favored him a little bit, but that wasn't fully it either. Matthew was being targeted because a certain albino teenage trumpet player was under the illusion that his favoritism for Mattie was more of a display of love and affection, which it wasn't… well… Mr. Jones exhaled deeply. He still couldn't get over the fact that Gilbert harbored sexual feelings for him. Gilbert was seventeen! That was a whole decade's difference in their ages, but if that wasn't enough now he was supposedly involved with Matthew who wouldn't even turn 16 until July. That alone was bad, but what really made Mr. Jones feel ashamed, guilty, and made him outright loath himself was the fact that if it was Matthew, he really didn't mind the prospect of being romantically involved. That damn right nearly killed him. All this time he'd prided himself on being a hero type of person, and here he was lowering his morals so much as to like one of his students. There he'd admitted it to himself. He did in fact like Matthew, as much as he'd tried to deny it people just had a way of commenting and confirming his interest in the boy further. Here he was twenty-seven years old and angsting to himself over his emotions like a preteen girl. He was glad for it to be summer break like never before. He would take this opportunity to cool his head and bury these indecent feelings, because as the world saw it; it was wrong to be involved with a student, even worse if it was a homosexual involvement. With another heavy hearted sigh Mr. Jones got up and retreated to the confines of his modest home, outside he felt too vulnerable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gilbert was walking around town just wasting time or so it seemed to anybody that happened to glance at him. Truth be told he was actually doing a bit of light stalking. It was a Tuesday and thanks to all the time he used to spend with Jones, he knew that Tuesdays meant grocery day. So here he was making his way to the supermarket to follow his teacher. Once he entered the store he made sure to keep his just-passing-the-time façade by going to the ridiculously lack luster electronic section before he set off to search for Mr. Jones. He milled around picking up random shit to look at. He was getting rather impatient and shoved whatever he was 'looking' at back on the shelf and marched off to begin his mission "_Operation Jones." _It didn't take very long to find Mr. Jones who was currently bent over picking up boxes of cereal that he seemed to have knocked over. Gilbert didn't make himself known, instead he watched in quiet admiration. Sure he was pissed at the man that denied his feelings but _sweet Jesus~_ he had a delicious rump. Gil got lost in his inner mind's less than appropriate thoughts, while doing so a heated tint found its way to his cheeks. In this time Mr. Jones came to realize that he was standing there at the end of the aisle with a flustered face and zoning eyes. "Gil?" the boy snapped out of his stupor and just stood awkwardly with a classic deer-in-the-headlights air about him. "What are you doing, Gil?" Mr. Jones might not have liked the way Gilbert felt about him but he couldn't just turn on the boy he pretty much considered a brother. All in a rush of motion Gilbert grabbed an innocent box of cereal and dashed away. Mr. Jones frowned; he supposed it could have gone worse.

Gilbert abandoned the box before quickly exiting the store; Mr. Jones still on his mind. Gilbert ran the way back to his house. Seeing his heart's desire just now rejuvenated his feeling even further. He couldn't have him, but Matthew, Matthew apparently could, that just didn't sit well with him. Matthew didn't deserve Alfred Jones, not in Gilbert's opinion. No, Matthew didn't deserve him at all; he hadn't even earned the right to have all the attention. Matthew wasn't worth it. Gilbert slammed his hand on the yellow bean bag he was sitting on; he just needed to take care of Matthew. A sly smile started to spread across his pale features as the beginnings of a master plan started flitting through his mind.

**A/N: So Mr. Jones actually admits to liking our little Mattie, hmmm… Gilbert well there's just something wrong with him isn't there? Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Symphony**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer – DO NOT OWN**

**(A big huge THANK YOU to Zelda-FF for Beta-ing :3)**

"Matthew, what's wrong? You've been so morose as of late." his father questioned him in his perpetually suave voice.

"Nothing Papa, I'm just bored." Which was true, thanks to Mr. Jones and his constant chatter. Matthew also had a multitude of friends at school to keep him occupied , so he felt sad and lonely at home. More than anything in the world he wanted it to be August so that he could be busy with band camp and surrounded by all the people he cared about who, in turn, cared about him. Matthew rose off the couch, his shoulders slouched, and began to walk away from his father to sulk in his room. Right as he was making his way under the archway into the hall, he was stopped by his father's voice.

"Do something with yourself, Matthew. Go out! Find amour! Get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, anything!"

"Papa~," he whined, not wanting to do any of that.

It was a few weeks into summer and he'd already been to the beach and hung out with Elizabeta, which had momentarily lifted his spirits only to leave him more sullen afterwards. He really couldn't figure out why; he was spending his summer like he did every year, just staying at home. For some reason, he just wasn't content with his usual summer routine. He was contemplating why he felt so down as he sat at the small desk in his room. He didn't get to be alone with his thoughts for long, however; soon enough, his father's voice rang through the house.

"Matthew, I'm sending you out!" Matt rolled his eyes and reluctantly made his way back down the hall to find his Papa, rummaging through the spice cabinet. "Matthew, go get me some basil, I seem to be out." Francis stood tall again, reaching in his back pocket to hand his son some cash for the errand.

Matthew eyed the money he was allotted for said trip to the store, "Papa, this is way too much! I only need like, five dollars; not fifty!"

His Papa shrugged with a creepy sensual smirk one should never have to witness on their parent's face, "Buy some porn, or something of that nature. Live a little, _mon petit_." Matthew flushed a furious shade of red and let out a little groan at his father's ever embarrassing ways, all the while pocketing the cash and rushing off to fetch his shoes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hmm… basil._ He looked at all the little shakers in his search. _Parsley, no. Oregano, no. Thyme, also a no. Aha! Basil!_ Matthew took the shaker and happily trekked the way to the checkouts. He didn't splurge often but his father insisted that he "_live a little,"_ so he bought himself some Airhead Xtremes just to humor his Papa.

He was already on his walk back home when the sky rumbled menacingly above him. He shot a glance upward only to get a glimpse at some very threatening storm clouds rolling in. The weather man hadn't mentioned the possibility of rain, yet here it came. Damn Texas weather. With barely a few moment's notice it was pouring heavily and Matthew was caught in the midst of it. He couldn't help but feel exasperated; he hadn't even wanted to leave the house in the first place, and now he had this rain to top everything off. _Great._

He trudged along in his thoroughly soaked clothes that were weighing him down. Matthew didn't like the _woe-is-me _emotions he was feeling, but he supposed they were fitting considering the circumstances. He kicked at a puddle in frustration and continued on his path home, cars drowning him in even more wretched water as they passed by. Matthew felt terribly annoyed at the turn of events, and then a car slowed near him.

"Hey kid, get in."

"No thank you,"

Matthew kept his gaze averted; he already had to deal with this weather, and now he had to put up with some guy trying to kidnap him? What. The. Hell.

"Awwh, come on Mattie! You look miserable."

That voice! Matt snapped his head up quickly in disbelief.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Yeah, that would be me… so are you getting in? I'll take you home, it's better than walking through this, right?"

"What about your seats? I'll get them all wet."

"No biggie, leather seats, easy enough of to dry off."

"Well, what about the carpets?"

"Mattie, chill okay? They'll dry eventually! Are you getting in or not?"

"…Okay."

Matt smiled and clambered inside, grateful to be out of the pouring rain.

"Thanks, Mr. Jones."

"No prob," Mr. Jones smiled at him, "Where are we headed?"

"Oh, um, just continue down this road and I'll let you know when to turn."

"M'kay,"

Mr. Jones had music playing in his car and if Matthew wasn't mistaken it was in Korean.

"What are you listening to, Mr. Jones?"

His teacher's face seemed to redden ever so slightly.

"Ahh it a CD that my ex-bo- uhmm rather, that my ex left at my place."

"Oh. Korean?"

"Mhm, my ex was Korean. Why?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious."

"Ahh no worries."

Matthew opened his Airheads and began to nibble on the end of one. Eventually he finished of the first bit and put another in his mouth, the rest hanging down from his lips.

"Want some?"

Mr. Jones had come to a stop sign and even though his brain was screaming at him that it was a horrendous idea, he leaned over and took a bite out of the piece Matthew had in his mouth.

"Mmm, delicious as always."

Matthew was tinted completely pink and looked a little mortified, but it was downright adorable in Mr. Jones' eyes. He knew he had said that he was going to forget about his less than appropriate feelings for Matthew, but he was just too good to pass up right now. He was soaked and his hair was damp, leaving him looking like an adorable little mess, and now he was just sitting there like a puddle of melted embarrassed Mattie. Mr. Jones grinned at him. It wasn't like he'd told Matthew of his improper feelings, he'd just indulged himself a little bit. He wouldn't do anything more than that and he wouldn't do it again. Nope, definitely not.

"I would have given you your own piece, you know..." Matthew stated, still staring at the older blonde.

Mr. Jones just laughed. Yup, this kid was the best, but he brushed away the affectionate thoughts, getting back to the point at hand. "Are we getting close yet?"

Matthew looked around at the passing scenery. "Mhm, next left is my street." Mr. Jones began to slow down, flicking his turning signal on. They descended down Matt's street. "This next house here is mine."

The house that was motioned to was a little grey brick house with what looked like some beautiful rose bushes out front. Mr. Jones pulled up to the curb, coming to a stop and unlocking the doors. "Well here ya are Mattie."

Matthew nodded, "Thank you Mr. Jones." He began to detach himself from the leather seats, his wet clothes having begun to stick on the drive over. Finally freed, Matthew slipped out of the car. He turned once more.

"Thanks again! Bye, Mr. Jones." he beamed brightly at the man, then made his way inside the warmth and dryness of his house. Mr. Jones watched him go with a warm expression on his face, unbeknownst to him or Matthew that Francis had watched the whole separation sequence from the living room window.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Mon petit_, who was that?"

"My band director, Mr. Jones."

"Oh, and how old is this man?"

"Twenty…..seven?"

"Hmm… I see. Did you know that you're blushing? I just thought I'd point that out to you; _très mignon_." [very cute]

And if it was even possible, Matthew flushed a few shades darker. He set his father's basil on the counter and dismissed himself to his room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mr. Jones was now at home, eating the Airheads Matthew had left in his car. They were delicious, but not as good as the one he'd eaten from Matthew's lips. He shifted on his sofa. He knew what he did earlier was wrong and that if anyone had seen them that they would've been in trouble-actually, probably just he would be in trouble, being the adult and all. His actions had made him happy though, reminding him exactly how great the feeling of love could be, something he hadn't felt since he and Yong Soo broke up about 2 years prior. And he'd be damned to hell if he lied and said that he didn't miss the feeling of love, just being giddy off another's presence. All of that was true. Alfred had felt amazingly happy with Matthew near him; better than he had all summer. That was what was bothering him. Matthew was too young, but he really had fallen for the quiet boy. What was he to do? He had tried to push thoughts of Matthew away during the almost full first month of vacation, but to little avail. Even though being with Matthew earlier had brought him great joy, now it was just giving him great grief. He shouldn't be behaving like this; he knew better. He was going to get caught.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matthew curled up on his bed, trying to calm his nerves. Mr. Jones had been plaguing his mind since the incident in the car and all his classmates' questions could be heard in the back of his mind. _Does Mr. Jones mean anything to you? What do you think of Mr. Jones?_ So on and so forth. Matthew didn't know. Everyone saw him and Mr. Jones as being more than teacher and student, for some reason. Sure they talked a lot, Matthew admitted that, but what was so wrong with that? Matthew would think up all these reasons why they were just student and teacher, but then his mind would slip him a few reasons why he could possibly have the feelings everyone thought he had for his teacher. Mr. Jones made him happy. He made him feel acknowledged unlike so many other people. He made him laugh and smile, and honestly Matthew anticipated band everyday for the prospect of Mr. Jones. Maybe he did feel something for his teacher, but of course Matthew would never tell him that. He didn't want to put his beloved Mr. Jones' job at jeopardy.

**A/N: ahhh I don't even know. Gilbert and other characters need to come back. Lol Mattie's Papa "buy some porn" ~ just great. Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Symphony**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer – I Do Not Own Hetalia**

**(Zelda-FF betas X3)**

"D'awwwh Matt you're ADORABLE! You blush every time you come in here."

"It's not my fault you have raunchy pictures like that on your walls. It's very awkward for me."

Matthew was trying very hard to look anywhere but at Eliz's bedroom walls, which happened to be covered in a plethora of yaoi pictures and whatnot. As it stood though, almost none of her roomwas safe from the male on male theme.

"Oh chill out, it's not like you haven't seen those body parts yourself. You have them for crying out loud!"

"Yeah… but I don't plan to expose them like that! It's indecent!"

"Oh really? Not even if a certain band director asked you to?"

Matthew's face was painted crimson by his bewilderment as he sunk down in Eliz's purple desk chair, opting not to answer her question. She didn't even bother hiding her amusement from him. She had mercy on him though and moved them from her bedroom of blasphemy to the living room to play _Super Smash Bros Brawl. _

They played _Brawl _for a while, switching games multiple times afterwards, and finally ended up playing _Just Dance 2-_courtesy of Eliz's choice, of course. After the song had ended, she threw herself on the sofa.

"Ughhhh, I'm thirsty~! Oh hey, why don't we go down to the convenience store at the corner? Come on, I'll buy you a slushie!"

With that she was up and full of energy once again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matthew and Eliz were moving along the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, slushies in hand. Eliz was, as per usual, going on about something or another, laid back in the typical summer mood. Said good feeling was dashed in mere seconds when they passed by a simple blue house. It wasn't the house that had doused the mood, however; it was who Matthew spotted outside.

"Hey Mr. Jones!"

Eliz called out cheerily.

Why the torture?

"Oh hiya Mattie! And Eliz!"

Mr. Jones beamed at the two of them.

"What's up?"

Eliz and Mr. Jones conversed and Matthew did what he did best, staying silent and unseen. Unfortunately, this did not last for very long.

"Mattie, you okay?"

Mr. Jones looked directly at him, all worried looks and concerned tone of voice.

"Y-yes. Why?"

Matthew hadn't stuttered around Mr. Jones in so long, but after realizing the almost-feelings he had for his blue-eyed, bespectacled teacher, things had changed.

"You just look a little flushed. Do you wanna come inside and rest for a bit?"

"Ah, no thank you."

Matthew tried so hard not to let how much Mr. Jones was affecting him show, but failed at it, apparently.

"Awwh, don't be a party pooper Matthew! Let's hang out with Mr. Jones."

It didn't take much to guilt Matthew into obliging, and with little bravado the two teens entered their director's home. Matt wasn't all that worried; Eliz was with him, so he wasn't alone with Mr. Jones. This would be just fine. Right?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm home, Papa!"

Matthew returned home some time later and was neatly taking off his shoes by the door.

"Ah were you at Elizebeta's that whole time?"

"Yes sir."

Matthew had never been a believable liar.

"Where else did you venture today? You're a dreadful liar, you're aware of that, non?"

Matthew hung his head a bit for even attempting to pull one over on his Papa.

"Well I also spent some time at Mr. Jones'."

"Alone?"

Francis had a perfect eyebrow raised at his son, half amused, half stern.

"No! Eliz was there too!"

"Oh, pity, and here I was thinking you were chasing a love interest."

His father's tone was back to being playful and teasing. Matt sighed; shouldn't a parent be a little more concerned if their teenage son might have had a romantic relationship with a twenty-seven year old man? Matt just didn't understand his father sometimes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kesesesesesese~!"

Gilbert was staring intently at the laptop atop his knees as he sat on his bed..He was uploading photo after photo of a blushing Matthew and grinning Mr. Jones, many picturing Matthew looking embarrassed or awkward while Mr. Jones had some form of physical contact with him. Though there were many good shots, his favorite was one in which Matthew was leaning back on the couch, Mr. Jones reaching towards the student's lap. In all actuality Mr. Jones had just been reaching for a remote lying between them, but due to Gilbert's awesome camera angle it looked like so much more. Gilbert printed his best captured images, perfect for a little blackmail. Gilbert just wanted Matthew to know that Mr. Jones was not available to him in the slightest if he didn't want the compromising photos spread around.

It was near 3 am when Gil made his way to Matt's house with the pictures and some tape in his drawstring backpack. Like every good stalker, Gil already knew where Matthew lived. He even knew which window looked into Matthew's bedroom. The curtains were drawn, but that was fine; Gil had watched the other boy long enough to see that he opened them every morning. He pulled out the contents of his bag and set to work taping up the photos and a small note that read:

"Let this stand as a warning, that I am always watching. You can't have him. Unless you want everyone to have these lovely photos."

Gil felt such power knowing what he now held over the blonde. He had to make a mad dash away to not be heard as he let out a laugh of pure mirth. He felt great, finally throwing his plan into motion.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No! No no no no no!

This was _not_ happening. Matthew took in the images left on his window and read the note. He felt sick, but he knew exactly who had left them: Gilbert. He and Mr. Jones weren't what they seemed though! Sure, he'd been rather bashful looking in every frame captured, but it wasn't because of anything Mr. Jones had done. Well, the thought of the Airhead incident… though that hadn't been captured on camera, thank God. Still, these photos made everything seem so horrible! They didn't even show the fact that Eliz had been sitting just across from them. They only gave the illusion that they were doing something unsightly in plain view.

Matthew was still so caught up in what he felt for Mr. Jones, but now he had his plate full with threats from a jealous party. He honestly felt like bursting into tears. In a frantic rush of nervousness, he ran outside, still in his nightwear, to rip the incriminating pictures from their very visible place. He felt his blood run cold; those pictures hadn't gotten there on their own. That meant Gilbert knew exactly where he lived, knew exactly where he slept. He gulped down his rising fear; he wasn't even safe at home anymore. He looked around the yard in paranoia. He was scared and frankly, the one person he wanted to run to would only get him into more trouble. He reentered his room and immediately closed the curtains, flicking the lights off as well. Even though he'd just gotten up fifteen or so minutes before, he crawled back into the comfort of his warm bed and stared up at the ceiling, dumbfounded and terrified.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matthew did his best to avoid his teacher, but almost every time he went to Eliz's he saw him outside, grilling burgers or something. Sometimes he was coaxed into staying to chat and would be ushered inside. Though the visits were nice and getting to know Mr. Jones on a semi-personal level was amazing, Matthew hated seeing him. Why? Simple really; every morning after an encounter with Mr. Jones, there'd be a new picture accompanied by a number on his window. He didn't exactly understand why the numbers had started coming-as it was he was up to nine-but the number increased every time he happened to see his teacher. It was really weighing down on him. He knew the logical thing to do would be to tell someone about what was happening, but he was too concerned that if he did, Gilbert would in fact spread the distasteful pictures and Mr. Jones' career would be put at risk. He kept quiet but these constant threats via his window were really taking their toll; his stress was high, and thus he was losing weight. By this point, he looked rather twig-like. 

**A/N: Gil is back! (: thoughts? Reviews are always nice! Btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTHEW :3 7/1 Canada Day (: Short chapter is short though :c**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Symphony**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia**

**(Zelda-FF Betas!)**

"Matthew, talk to your Papa. What's eating at you? You're looking atrocious."

His father had reclined on the sofa to where his head was in his son's lap, more to trap him there than anything.

"I'm fine, Papa."

He laughed nervously.

"_Menteur_." [Liar.]

"I'm just confused."

"L'amour?"

"Sort of."

"Your Papa will love you despite what type of lifestyle you chose, do not fret."

"I know, Papa; I'm not worried about you, per se…"

"Then who? Is it that Mr. Jones?"

"Kind of."

Matthew frowned.

"Tell me: are you attracted to that man?"

"I don't know."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

Matthew sighed heavily, the kind of sigh that should only be sighed when much older and much more burdened. They fell into silence, Matt absently toying with his father's golden silk hair. Francis just wished he could kiss away all of his son's problems and troubles like he used to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mr. Jones!"

Said man turned around to face the girl addressing him.

"Oh hi there, Eliz."

"Mr. Jones, I'm worried."

"Hmm… About what?"

He set down the watering hose in his hand to give her his full attention.

"Not what, a who. Matthew."

"Mattie? What about him?"

His interest was piqued.

"Surely you must have noticed how rail thin he's gotten, and personally I haven't seen him for a week and a half. I don't know what's wrong."

They both had serious expressions occupying their features.

"Now that you mention it, he has been looking pretty no bueno lately, and I haven't seen him around either."

"Ughh, what's wrong? What do you think it is?"

"I dunno? Do you think he's just sick?"

"I'd say probably more than sick if he's gotten that skinny. You don't think its parent trouble, do you?"

"I really can't say that I've never heard him speak about his parents."

"Well I've been to his house, and I'm pretty sure it's just him and his dad. But Mr. Bonnefoy doesn't seem like the type to cause any harm. Maybe we should go visit him?"

"Ya wanna?"

Eliz nodded.

"I think we should, Mattie has been unusual."

"Alrighty. Why don't we take him some soup too, ya know, incase he really is sickly."

Another nod from the long-haired brunette.

They made a batch of classic chicken noodle soup in Mr. Jones' kitchen and packaged some up to go. Matt lived close by, so they walked over instead of driving. Eliz stepped forward, taking it upon herself to knock on the door. Before long, a long hair man opened the door who Mr. Jones presumed was Matthew's father.

"Uhm, hello Mr. Bonnefoy. We were worried about Matt and were wondering if we could visit him. We thought he might be sick, so we brought him some soup, too."

She raised up the bag containing the soup to prove it.

The man smiled softly, proud that his son had made such caring friends, Eliz he already knew, and… Oh, that man?

"You're Mr. Jones aren't you?"

He asked in his accented voice.

The man in question lifted his eyes to meet equally blue ones.

"Ah, yes sir. I'm your son's band director. Pleased to meet you."

"I know, he speaks highly of you. Oh my, I'm being rude, why don't you and Elizabeta come inside?"

They entered the Bonnefoy's house and were moved to the living room, the soup getting placed on the counter in the kitchen. Francis had gone off to alert Matthew that he had visitors.

When Francis reentered the room he had a rather dismal looking Matthew trailing behind him. The wavy haired blondes sat side by side on the couch opposite Mr. Jones and Elizabeta.

"Matt, we've been so worried. Are you okay?"

Matthew gave a weak smile to her, grateful to have such a true friend.

"I've been kind of under the weather recently. I've just been here at home all week."

"Oh?"

"I'm just tired, no big deal."

The four of them sat awkwardly. Eliz had her eyes on Matt, Matthew and Mr. Jones both had their eyes glued to the carpeted floor, and as for Francis, he just kept still and watched the other three and their lack of conversation. After what seemed like a small eternity, Mr. Jones straightened himself up.

"Eliz and I made some soup for you. Do you want some?"

Matthew thought for a few seconds before nodding up at his music teacher. Light violet eyes met the most beautiful cerulean eyes, but Mr. Jones couldn't quite read the emotion in the younger's. Mr. Jones cleared his throat after looking away.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, could you accompany me to show me where the bowls are?"

Francis rose gracefully and followed the taller man; truthfully, Mr. Jones just wanted to talk to the man in private.

Once in the spacious clean kitchen and out of earshot of the two teenagers in the living room, Mr. Jones got down to business.

"I hate to pry, sir, but is there anything wrong with Matthew? I can't help but notice that he's lost so much weight and he seems to have reverted back into his shell."

"Mr. Jones … I'm flattered for your concern, but I'm afraid I really can't say what's plaguing my son. I've asked, but he won't indulge me with the truth. I don't think he's physically sick. I believe whatever it is that's stressing him is what's causing all the trouble."

Mr. Jones nodded at the information and crossed out the idea that Matthew's health was being affected by his father.

Francis moved about the kitchen, procuring a bowl and a spoon thinking of a question.

"Mr. Jones, what do you think of my Matthew?"

The question bewildered the young bespectacled teacher and his cheeks flared. He took his time trying to formulate an acceptable response. As he was about to reply Mr. Bonnefoy spoke again.

"I get the feeling that what you feel for my son isn't all that platonic. Is my hunch correct, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred tensed, horrified to be singled out but he neither confirmed the suspicions or denied them.

"I take your lack of a reply as a yes."

Francis sighed.

"Worry not, Mr. Jones; I am not going to cause a scene, I was merely curious. I once was involved with a teacher of mine, so I can't exactly condemn you without being a hypocrite. However, I must warn you to be extremely careful, Matthew is a good boy, don't hurt him."

Mr. Jones stared, wide-eyed, at the older man before him. He couldn't believe this man had pretty much given him his blessing to feel what he did for Matthew. He was in shock that this man had read his so easily. How? Mr. Jones swallowed thickly.

"How did you know? Not to be rude, but we've never even met before."

"I told you Matthew spoke highly of you, _non_? I gathered as much from the stories. Plus, I like to believe I'm something of an expert of amour."

Mr. Bonnefoy gave a quirk of his lips and began to make his way back to the teen in the living room, pausing on his way out.

"Oh, and don't forget the soup."

**A/N: I really apologize for how short this chapter and the last chapter are :l I really wanted to put up a chapter for each of their birthdays though, lame, I know. As always thank you for reading (: Reviews are much appreciated. 7/4 Happy Birthday Alfred! & Happy 4****th**** of July!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Symphony **

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia**

Matthew felt paranoid after Mr. Jones and Elizebeta left. It normally would have been very touching that his teacher seemed to care so much about him. Though, under the circumstances of his predator, Gilbert, the meeting with Mr. Jones left Matthew feeling sick. He didn't know how Gilbert got his information but he knew in his heart that the other boy already knew about this encounter. His heart was beating faster than was normal and his stomach was churning. Oh, he felt positively terrified. Matthew had that aching feeling, knowing new pictures and another number would be placed upon his window that night and it scared him immensely, scared him to the point where he ended up sleeping on the floor of his closet just to get another door between him and his haunting window. Regardless he knew what was coming.

When morning came Matthew woke with a start, a jolt; as if his troubled mind had to know that instant, exactly was awaiting him. Though his better judgment begged him not to look, not to take a peek, Matthew approached his sentence with a mechanical air about him. He pulled his curtain back to reveal his fate…

_Jonsey came to you? How revolting._

_You knew I'd be angry, right_

_Blondielocks?_

_-31_

31? He'd just been at 24! It was apparent Gilbert was livid. Usually the number only increased by one or two, not seven! If Matthew had felt sick with apprehension the previous night, it was a thousand times worse now. His stomach flipped warningly and his mouth watered, dashing to the bathroom he barely made it in time to upchuck in the porcelain bowl. His body did **not** take stress well.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Summer was coming to a close. Well, at least for Matthew and the other kids from band. On Monday everyone would be back at school for summer band camp and contrary to popular belief, nothing raunchy actually happens at band camp. What really takes place is a bunch of high schoolers being outside marching sets repetitively to commit them to memory, that, and learning to accept sweating with each other, because the Texas heat is unforgiving.

While Matthew may have been frail as of late band camp had been the one thing he was looking forward to. Being able to be with everyone was going to be great. Plus, this was the first marching show he'd be doing at this particular school. Matthew had been invited to Eliz's and despite having avoided the human population at large for a while he walked over to her house. The simple thought of band the next day cheering him up.

They gushed about all things summer band related, the new marching show, the new show music, the stand-tunes, and the incoming freshman. Eliz was so relieved to see her friend in such high spirits, and he admitted to not have feeling so great in a really long time. It seemed band was acting as a cure all.

Before Matthew walked home that Sunday evening Eliz offered to pick him up in the morning since she knew Mr. Bonnefoy had to get to work early. Matthew accepted gratefully. He had departed and was making his way back home, a warm feeling of anticipation settling in his stomach about theupcoming day. Of course, while he was walking down the side walk he had a pair of headphones lodged in his ears, like every other teenager.

"AHHHHH-mpphhh!"

A hand was clamped over his mouth. Matthew could feel a warm breath on the back of his neck. A headphone was yanked clear from his left ear.

"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew~."

Matthew made a muffled yelp of fear and tried to struggle away from his captor, away from Gilbert. Thanks to Matthew's current sickly twig like nature all he managed was a deranged sort of laugh from the taller albino teen holding him hostage.

"Now you didn't think my lovely little window notes were empty threats did you? Oh no, this is going to be beyond awesome. Now start walking."

Matthew obeyed, what choice did he really have? They passed in front of Mr. Jones' house. Gilbert, whose hand was still covering the blonde's mouth, dug his nails into Matthew's face. He said nothing though. When they came to the corner of Eliz and Mr. Jones' street Gilbert nudged Matthew to turn right roughly. He guided him past the dead end and into the woods. Matthew should have known this is where Gil would have wanted to take him. They moved farther into the woods and farther away from anyone who would end up intervening. Even though nothing had really happened yet Matthew was covered in a cold sweat already. He could have sworn they had been walking for twenty minutes before Gil shoved him to the ground causing Matt to skin his knees.

"Get up."

Matt pushed himself up, knees burning. He watched Gil trying his best to keep as calm as possible. Try all he might, he was shaking like a leaf.

Gil stepped closer to the other boy in a swift motion and punched him in the stomach. Matthew doubled over winded and in pain.

"Matthew, this is your own fault. You know that right? You stole from me. Stealing is unacceptable Matthew. You took my attention, you took my friends, and then you go and take Jonesy from me? That just won't do."

Another quick punch this time to the left cheek. Matthew whimpered in complete fear and obvious pain.

"Two out of thirty-one. Do you get it now? What was the last number left on your window? Thirty-one. Wasn't it?"

A punch to the right cheek.

"That makes 3."

After an infinite amount of time Gilbert stopped his ministrations and climbed off of Matthew, who during some point of the beating had fallen to the ground. Punches had been thrown all over Matthew's fragile body, his face, his abdomen, his chest, anywhere Gil's fists decided to connect with his flesh. He was in agony and tears were streaming down his bruised and battered face.

"See you tomorrow Blondielocks."

Gilbert literally spit at him before walking away from a very banged up Matthew. He was curled into the fetal position and continued to sob from the insufferable pain and sheer terror he was in. Matthew stayed there in the woods for who knows how long. He felt miserable, and with good reason. He had a bloody nose, a gash under his right eye, a busted lip that would render him from playing his saxophone, and a plethora of bumps and forming bruises littering his meager body.

Slow, agonizingly slow, Matthew pulled himself to his feet. He trudged inch by inch back through the woods and up to his house. He made his way to the bathroom to wash away the access blood from his wounds. Thankfully his Papa had trusted him enough to make his own way home and had gone to bed. Matthew winced under the shower head as the water assaulted his tattered body. He made haste as best he could in his condition and stepped out and slinked into his room. He gingerly crawled into bed and quickly succumbed to slumber, completely foregoing any sort of sleepware.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matthew's alarm rang at 7:15 the next morning. He had felt energized about band camp, but that energy was prior to his mishap with a specific white haired youth. Now he felt drained and halfhearted about the whole ordeal. While it would be nice to see all his friends again and get back into living and breathing music, one he'd have to see Mr. Jones, and two he'd have to face Gilbert.

His father was already gone for work so he didn't have to deal with his Papa's fussing over his condition which was good. He made his way outside to the end of his driveway to wait for Eliz. He was wearing the usual summer practice clothes of a short sleeved shirt and shorts which left his bruised arms in plain view. Eliz finally showed up and he climbed in to her car and as soon as she saw the state he was in she gasped.

"JesusChrist, Mattie what happened to you?"

He didn't reply, he felt ashamed. Somehow though she knew exactly what happened. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Gilbert."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matthew was never more glad for his tendency of not being noticed. He went a whole good hour before anyone other than Eliz took note of him. It wasn't until break after basics block that anyone said anything. Feliks was walking to where the saxophone section had their cases to talk to Toris. That's when he bumped into Matthew nearly knocking him to his feet.

"Oh geez, I didn't see you at all! I'm like totally sorry and didn't mean to!"

Feliks turned his eyes to face his violet eyed friend and audibly gasped.

".God. What the hell happened to you? Toris, have you seen him! He's all like beat up and junk!"

Toris turned and once he too caught sight of Matthew's injuries his eyes held concern.

Of course with Feliks' loud voice he drew attention to some of the other people from their lunch group. Soon there was a miniature crowd around Matthew and people buzzing with speculations of what could have happened. Vash took note of the group of people around the sax section and once he realized that they were all the people from the lunch table he also made his way over. It took him only one glance at Matthew to piece together exactly what happened. He knew the instant he saw Matthew that it was all Beilshmidt's doing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Finally an update (: Sorry for the wait but I'm afraid you might have to wait again after this. I don't quite know what to do with this story next and I've started band camp. Any ideas would be much appreciated! As always reviews are welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Symphony**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia**

Mr. Jones was itching to get outside to see all his band kids again. He had spent the better of the last hour and a half inside his office. He'd been staring at his computer screen, trying to finish writing the drill for the marching show. He threw a glance at the clock hanging on the wall in the far corner, and deciding it would be fine since he was working on the last movement of the show, he pushed himself away from his desk. Once leaving his office he made his way through the band hall, doing his best to avoid the spinning flags, sabers, and rifles of the color guard practicing. He made it to the double doors relatively easy and eagerly pushed them wide open. Mr. Jones had always been excited for the first day of a new year's band camp and this year was no exception.

Mr. Jones had come outside at a perfect time, Mr. Vargas, one of the associate band directors, had just released everyone to a leisurely ten minute water break. He strode over to the petite Italian man.

"Hey Feli, how do are kiddos look this year?"

"Mm, they're _fantastico_!"

"Great! I'm confidant we're going to have another awesome year with these guys. So how are you and Bain handling things without me?"

"Practice has been going smoothly, I promise, but they've all been asking for you."

Mr. Jones grinned always so glad to be wanted by his loving students. When he walked away from Mr. Vargas he milled about the little clusters of band kids, mostly just spitting out quick hellos to all of them. When he made it to the far end of the field he found a rather large gathering of his band kids talking in harsh tones and whispers. Mr. Jones being true to his naturally nosey personality had to butt in.

"What's going on guys?"

Only one of the group turned to stare at him a look of unease on his young face.

"Ah, Mr. Jones…"

"What's going on, Toris?"

Toris nibbled nervously at his lip for a moment apparently debating whether or not to indulge Mr. Jones with the group's goings-on. Deciding Mr. Jones was indeed their ever trustworthy director he spilled the details.

"Well Mr. Jones, it seems as if Matthew's been uhm… beaten up, and according to Vash and Elizebetta, it was our very own Gilbert that did the damage, sir."

Gilbert? Mr. Jones stole a glance toward where he had just previously seen Gil. When he spotted the younger the teen was glaring daggers at him with an arrogant expression on his pale face. If Gilbert really looked aggressive enough to fit the bill, then, that meant Mattie…

Mr. Jones pushed his way forward only to find Matthew sitting on the ground folded over criss-crossed legs with Eliz rubbing his back soothingly. Near Mattie and Eliz, Vash was standing and even though he usually had a mildly annoyed look on his face similar to Roderich's; he looked absolutely livid now. From what Mr. Jones could see of Matthew's arms, they were littered in bruises.

"Mattie?"

Matthew immediately knew that voice but he didn't instantly look at his teacher. In fact Matthew didn't even raise his head until Mr. Vargas called them back up into attention and then sent them out back into basics block. When he stood up Mr. Jones got a good examination of the younger blonde. Not only were Matthew's arms covered in colored bruises but his face was also marred with them and various scratches and cuts as well. Mattie also seemed to be sporting an obvious busted lip and a mild black eye. He looked horrid, no ifs ands or buts about it. He looked so god awfully—No. He just plain looked like hell. It really made Mr. Jones feel sick that something like this had happened, of course seeing any of his students beaten to a pulp would have made him feel like that.

"Mattie, geez!"

But Matthew didn't respond. Instead he fell back into basics block along with everyone in band. Mr. Jones was forced to watch him practice. He couldn't really tell by the way Matthew was marching, but he imagined the teen had to be in some pretty hefty pain.

During water breaks Matthew would avoid his teacher's ever present gaze. Even though Matthew wouldn't look him in the eyes Mr. Jones could tell he was acting odd. Sure Matthew wasn't a very talkative person but he wasn't a mute. During the whole time Mr. Jones had his vision on the young sax player, he hadn't spoken a word to anyone. That alone was a pretty huge pointer that something was up. Plus, sue him if he was lying, but Mr. Jones could swear that during the previous school year Matthew almost always had a bashful looking sort of smile on his face whenever he approached. Mr. Jones tried his best not to pry, he really did but honestly everyone knew prying was just in his nature.

When the hour reached 11 a.m. and the band was dismissed for lunch Mr. Jones pounced, or so to speak. He took a few long strides to catch up with the youth that was once again the sole object of his thoughts.

"Matthew? Why don't you follow me to my office, hmm?"

Matthew visibly flinched when he heard the deep concern in his teacher's voice. Once inside the cool air conditioned band hall Matthew, though reluctantly, indeed followed Mr. Jones straight into his private office.

Mr. Jones motioned for Matthew to sit, ever so slowly and cautiously he did so.

"Matthew, you know you can trust me fully and completely, right?"

A single barely noticeable nod from the damaged boy.

"Then won't you tell me, what on earth happened to you?"

Alfred's voice was so purely filled with wonder and honest sympathy Matthew felt the need to turn his head in guilt, but he remained silent.

"Mattie?"

This time Mr. Jones received a negative shake of the head.

"Tell me what happened, maybe I can help?"

Again Matthew shook his head.

Mr. Jones was getting desperate; all he wanted to do was help rid Mattie of all his troubles. He wanted to play the hero, he wanted to save the other from whatever it was plaguing him, but for reasons beyond him Matthew was resisting.

"Matthew, please."

Even though Mr. Jones so earnestly implored him, when Matthew returned his eyes to gaze at his elder's they were pleading him not to ask anymore. For once in his life, Alfred F. Jones was able to read the atmosphere and comprehend someone else's feelings. He refrained from bombarding the boy in anymore inquiries. Though he couldn't deny the persistent itching to know why Matthew was in the state he was in.

After a few moments, where silence hung heavy in the air between the two blondes, Matthew pointed at the door asking for permission to leave without uttering a word. As soon as Mr. Jones gave the go ahead, Matt got up and exited, glad to be out of the room. He quickly grabbed his lunch box and headed to the nearly empty cafeteria. Matthew found his usual group of lunch people and naturally found his seat was saved next to Elizebetta. She looked over at him and he stared back blankly at her.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No."

"Did he try talking to you, did he ask questions?"

A nod.

There was a slight crease in her brow.

Matthew eventually tuned out of the conversation going on at the lunch table and focused on consuming his dino-nuggets, chips, and juice box. He really didn't want to listen to all the speculations of why Gilbert had done such things to him. He didn't need gossip, he knew why. Gilbert was jealous and jealousy could create a monster out of anyone if you let it. Gilbert thought Matthew harbored romantic feelings for their teacher, like he himself did. Sure Matthew admired the man but he wouldn't go as far as to say he was romantically inclined to Mr. Jones…

**A/N: Short chapter is short. I do however greatly thank those who gave me good ideas. (: Reviews as always are sweet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sweet Symphony**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia**

It had been nearly a whole week and Matthew hadn't really brightened up. He talked a bit more but not as much as before. He still hadn't looked Mr. Jones in the eyes and also seemed to still be avoiding him. Mr. Jones of course had noticed; and Eliz had noticed his mild damper in mood. He had a right to know why Matt wouldn't interact with him anymore. All things considering they had been pretty close last school year and most of summer. Mr. Bonnefoy had the day off and would be picking Matthew up after practice. Knowing this Eliz thought it would be the perfect time to stop by Mr. Jones' office and well, have a little chat.

When you have something you want to do time never moves fast enough. Eliz was a living testimony to the statement; not that she wanted to be. She kept checking her phone for the time on water breaks only to be disappointed at the progression of time or lack thereof. TIME NEEDED TO MOVE. 'Nuff said.

After much sweat and repetitions of sets 8pm finally rolled its ass around. About time. The whole band (color guard included) was brought of field for announcements. The one day she had something she wanted to do after practice everybody and their mother had ridiculous trivial announcements. Time check? 8:05. Everyone was done talking, time to jet? Nope not quite still had to sing the school song and then the dismissal chant thing. When everything was said and done it was 11 minutes after 8. Again the one day Eliz had something to do band runs late.

Even though she really just wanted to barge into the band hall, corner Mr. Jones and talk to him, she opted to wait until Matthew left until she made her move. More waiting; great. To help pass the time she talked to Toris who was still putting up his saxophone. Their chat was idle nothing really all that important just discussing the days camp. Their conversation however didn't last all that long for soon he was dragged away from the parking lot by his feisty emerald eyed not-quite boyfriend, Feliks. When they left she was standing alone and took the time to scan the area for her Canadian friend. Left. Nope. Right. Nope. In view at all? Nope. Realizing Matthew was gone she quickly gathered her belongings and made a mad dash into the band hall.

She stopped right outside Mr. Jones' office and set down her belonging. Next she peered through the little window in the door to see if he was even there. Upon finding out he was indeed in his office it took every ounce of will power not to just parade in there. She knocked quick and meaningful. Mr. Jones saw her through the small rectangular window and ushered her in.

"What's up Eliz, can I do anything for ya?"

Eliz took her time in responding. She first had to think of a way to approach the subject. As she was thinking she sat herself down in one of the plush chairs residing in front of the director's desk. Mr. Jones followed suit realizing whatever the girl was going to say must really be bothering her. Once Mr. Jones was seated he directed his full attention to her resting his chin upon laced fingers. Even though he was a band director he was used to playing counselor and friend to his students. They locked eyes but that didn't last long, Eliz sighed, shifted her gaze, fidgeted with her hands for a moment before returning her vision to her teacher and beginning.

"First off I want to say that none of us blame you, not even Matt but I think you need to know exactly what's going on."

She went on to tell about why Matt became a recluse during the summer. She explained about the threats and pictures and haunting numbers on Matt's window. She explained that Gilbert had been stalking them both. She confirmed that Matt had indeed been beaten in the woods by the band's only albino member. She revealed all she knew about the recent situation and assured Mr. Jones that Matt didn't even blame him in the slightest. Throughout the whole conversation Mr. Jones' face kept sliding into an expression more somber. Gilbert had seriously bullied Mattie because of him? It really made him feel like, well to put it bluntly, like shit. Mattie was such a nice kid honestly. He had the manners of a gentleman and a personality that was just … perfect. How anyone could bring themselves to harm him was beyond Mr. Jones. I was depressing to say the least. Matthew Bonnefoy didn't deserve such treatment and absolutely not because Alfred had feelings for him that hadn't been confirmed to anyone other than himself. Wait. He wasn't even fooling anyone anymore Alfred knew he held inappropriate feelings for the teen and he knew almost everyone assumed him to. He knew it was sick, immoral, illegal, all of the above but you can't control the heart and he knew this all too well.

Eliz was long gone by this point but Mr. Jones hadn't stopped thinking over all the information she'd disclosed. How had things gotten so messed up? When had Gil stopped being his adorable almost baby brother? When had Matthew become such a huge draw in his romantic eye? Pray tell, when had things fallen to hell? Alfred was so confused, hurt and lovesick. He hated it. He was 27, a man, he shouldn't let such little things get to him and make him feel like a miserable angsting teenager all over again. He was past that phase in his life, but love can reduce all into needy children.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matthew was doing his best to stay strong. He was terrified that Gil would hurt him again thanks to Mr. Jones calling him into the office to talk privately. Even though Mr. Jones was partially at fault Matthew could never bring himself to blame the man. It wasn't his fault not really; no one knew Gilbert would be so extreme in his feelings for Mr. Jones, and no one had a clue that Gil would be such a violent type of jealous. No one could control what had happened and certainly not Mr. Jones. Matthew really did trust his teacher, he honestly wanted to tell him everything he was just afraid. He was afraid not only for himself but for Mr. Jones as well, who was to say Gil wouldn't attack him as well?

Matthew didn't know how things would play out, he just had to wait with baited breath and hope for the best for all of their sakes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gilbert was planted in his bean bag his yellow bird in his hands. He absently rubbed the small bird's head while he stared off lost in thought. What was he to do? Beating the living crap out of Blondielocks and turning him into a literal pulp hadn't gotten him any attention from Jones. Oh no, it only increased his attention and concern to the little blonde he'd left sniveling alone in the woods. _Gott ,_what did he have to do to get some fucking attention here? He wasn't sure of his final but he knew until he figured something out things would go the way he wanted them to. He just needed time; he needed things to run smoothly until he figured out his super awesome master plan that would definitely top his last master plan aka: Bloody Up Matthew. Still for now he would let things move on, as if he was over the whole fiasco of a situation. The best suspense in his opinion is the kind where the victim is unaware, a false sense of security would be the perfect thing, and Gilbert was convinced that anything he did had an air of perfection because of him. Thing were just heating up.

**A/N: Geez it's been forever! D: I really do apologize. So as it goes 2 weeks of junior year are over & it's hell. But I ordered my class ring and it will be GLORIOUS! Gilbert is plotting again C: That alone makes me so happy! As always reviews and ideas are needed now more than **_**ever**_**!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet Symphony**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Matthew was not looking himself and that fact was not sitting well with Francis at all. First off Matthew seemed to be hiding his body. Why Francis thought this? Well it happened to be late August in Texas and that meant it was still blazing hot out, yet here was his sweet little boy covered up in hoodies and long sleeves. Francis was not amused. He'd let it slide for a while. He had silently watched Matthew become reclusive during the latter half of the summer and lose a good deal of weight. He was just that sort of parent to let their child do their own thing as long as nothing seemed too seriously wrong, but this was really starting to alarm him. His son was being too secretive. What was it that he was trying to cover up? Had he become one of those self-mutilating teens that seemed to be all the rage for their stupidity? _Merde, _he hoped not. He missed his awkward son that was bad at holding a conversation and blushed much too often for a teenage boy; his little angle. Whatever Matthew was going through well he was about to find out.

It just so happened that Matthew had fallen asleep on the couch. Sleep was always a very compromising thing. Matthew's sleeve had been pushed up in his sleep and revealed, much to Francis' delight, unmarred wrists. If he wasn't hiding his wrists, what was it he was hiding? Francis caught sight that the hem of Matt's shirt was up exposing his stomach. Francis went closer and kneeled next to the sleeping form of his son. What he saw was displeasing; from the looks of it there were the yellowing remains of a bruise. What made him even more upset was there was more than one bruise. His pale skin was peppered with the fading bruises. There were already all of these bruises and that was only with about four inches of skin visible from beneath the hem of his red shirt. Francis was determined to see if there were more. It was right after this determination set in that Matthew began to stir awake. What he awoke to was his father on his knees beside him slowly sliding his shirt up, what teenager didn't want to wake up to a situation like that? It took about five seconds for Matt to register all of it and completely freak the crap out.

"Papa?"

"_Oui_? Are my hands cold?"

"No, but that's not the point! What are you doing?"

Francis sighed and got up to sit on the couch near Matthew's feet.

"I'm just trying to play the role of concerned parent. I have been getting quite worried about you. You don't talk to me anymore, you spend all of your time in your room, Eliz doesn't come over much, you don't go out, you've gotten far too thin, and just now I found so many bruises. Papa just wants to know what's going on."

Matthew didn't say anything his father was right about everything he'd just said but Matt just couldn't come out and say that he was being harassed by another guy in band because he was jealous that Mr. Jones liked him more. That just wasn't the kind of thing one told one's parent. So Matthew settled for silence and didn't say a word. His father frowned at him causing his faint wrinkles to become more pronounced.

"I'm not sure what it is yet but I know you're hiding something. I promise you I will figure it out. Keep that in mind Matthew Bonnefoy."

His father stood in an upset sort of huff and walked away. Matthew felt so guilty for making his father act so, so unlike himself. Things in his life were just not getting any better for him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Roderich was walking home from the downtown library, his few new books in hand. Downtown was also known for housing the town's best club. While the city wasn't particularly huge, people from the adjacent counties also came to party it up there. And so as it goes while Roderich was on his way home he had to pass the oh so ravishing club. What he didn't account for was that while he was walking he would catch sight of a shock of white hair shimmering towards the door of the club. He stopped and from across the street he watched Gilbert flash a fake ID and walk inside. What he felt at that moment was nothing new…

Gilbert…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I haven't done a thing, Vash. So get your paws off of me."

The albino was sneering at the intense teen.

"You haven't done anything but we all know it's because of you Matthew keeps getting harassed by that 'friend' of yours."

"It's not my fault or my problem what Antonio does. Just because I want to hurt Blondielocks doesn't mean I tell him to do it for me."

Bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. You could tell by the patronizing sickeningly sweet voice he was using that _that_ was exactly what he was telling Antonio to do. Even though Gil wouldn't give Matt the time of day anymore Vash knew everything that happened to Matthew was because of Gilbert. Gilbert got Antonio to mess with Matt and then Antonio's jealous little boyfriend would start shit with Matt because he claimed 'Matt couldn't have his Antonio'. Even people they didn't know but were pretty sure they'd seen in the hall with Gilbert were causing issues for Matthew. Vash was sick of it! He wouldn't often get involved on other people's affairs but Matt was probably the closest thing he'd ever had to a best friend and he wasn't about to let someone bring damage to his friend.

"Shove off Vash, I haven't done a thing."

As much as Vash wanted to hurt him he was right he didn't have any physical proof that Gil had done anything, yet. He _would_ get his justification though.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mr. Jones, while he was a rather aloof type of man had been watching all the happenings with Matthew unfold. Matthew continually had various abrasions and bruises. Every so often Eliz or Vash would slip into his office and complain about a plethora of things but usually Gil. So as it was Mr. Jones knew what was going on. He also knew he was the reason Matthew was being targeted in the first place. Mr. Jones had shied away from Matthew and it was killing him. Every time Matthew got hurt Mr. Jones just wanted to wrap him up in a crushing hug of comfort. He wanted to be there for him but he knew every time he got close to the teen something bad would happen. According to Vash and Elizebetta, Gil wasn't even going after Matthew personally anymore. In fact from what he had heard Gilbert had been getting his new best friend to do all his dirty work for him. Thankfully or maybe unfortunately rather, the last time Matthew had been attacked was last Friday. There had been a ruckus out in the hall and then moments later Matthew came staggering in the band hall. Due to Gilbert's idiocy he thanked Antonio in an obnoxiously loud voice. Before anyone registered what was happening Vash was out of his chair and dashing out into the hallway. The band hall was silent and the next thing heard was a cry followed by a roared "What the fuck?" There wasn't a reply but Mr. Jones was already out in the hall. He was shocked that Vash was acting out without warning. As much as he didn't want to break them up, he did. He pulled the boys apart, holding them out at arm's length. Mr. Jones was beyond being angry at this whole dilemma. He looked at each of the teens.

"I'm disappointed."

That's what it all boiled down to. He was disappointed, in Gil, in Vash, in himself the most though. Everything was his fault. All of this discord was because of him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mr. Jones was lying in bed that night but he was far from sleep. He felt wired. He was sprawled out on his back; his left arm resting on his forehead. His glasses were off and so he was staring into the darkness of his room with heavily blurred vision, which was fitting since that's pretty much how he felt.

…Matthew…

Sweet Matthew he was just so … appealing. No, that's wrong, he's too young. He's a minor. But he had such a strong attraction to him. His father pretty much accepted it as well. Yet, his father had also said not to hurt him, which he was failing at pretty badly. He didn't deserve Mattie. Arthur had plainly told him a relationship between a student and teacher wasn't fair anyhow. It would have been too much of a power imbalance. Alfred was already older than Matthew which was power enough but on top of that he was Matthew's teacher. Arthur had basically said if Matthew and he were to be together it wouldn't be fair because Matt would always be trying to please him due to his power role. More importantly, he was indirectly causing harm to Matthew through Gilbert. His precious Gil. They had been so inseparable once. They'd even slept in the same bed when the boy used to spend almost every weekend with him. He really did miss his little Gilly, he did. Now, Vash was caught up in all this mess too, and all because he was trying to be a good friend. Everyone was becoming so hostile due to a little bit of love Alfred was beginning to feel. For the first time in a long time he was falling in love, but all the world seemed to be getting in his way. As he thought of Mattie, alone in his bed, his body began to stir in the most pleasant of ways. He felt so ashamed when he finally let his own digits touch himself. This was definitely not how things should go.

**A/N: Wahoo a decent length chapter c: Ideas and comments are always welcome, you know that. I hope everyone is still interested in what's happening. Oh & yes I realize last chapter Gil said he wasn't going to do anything but he's stupid and gets ahead of himself, but it's mildly relevant. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweet Symphony **

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Nothing hurts worse than confusion in love. Honestly. Mr. Jones was feeling run down about everything. He had once had such a passion for his job and now it was just a struggle to even face it. Matthew was there and where ever Matthew was he wanted to be. True, but that didn't make his heart ache any less whenever he saw the teen. He couldn't have him, but damn him if that was stopping him from wanting Matt. That wasn't the only trouble of his once beloved job. No, not at all. Gil and Vash nearly got into it every day. Eliz was looking rather frazzled too torn between an old deep friendship with Gilbert and him being bent on practically killing Matthew. Roderich to now almost always had this pained look upon his face whenever he caught sight of Gilbert. Things were just not making sense anymore and everything felt wrong.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This simply wouldn't do. Francis was sick of seeing his baby boy looking more and more miserable. No one needed to tell him that it had everything to do with Mr. Jones, being the type of man he was he already knew. He also knew that this Mr. Jones lived right around the corner and that he would be paying him a very special visit immediately all of this needed to stop. Francis made sure he looked presentable in a blue striped button down shirt and navy blue slacks before marching out of his home and to the teacher's.

Francis rapped sharply at the door. His face was pulled into a cross expression as he waited. Nothing again he pounded at the door. This time he heard the shuffling of steps just beyond the door, and then it opened revealing a rather disheveled Mr. Jones.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Bonnefoy is there something I can help you with?"

Francis pursed his lips before responding.

"Oui there is Monsieur Jones, it's about my Matthew. I'll be coming in now if you don't mind."

Mr. Jones moved aside letting the older man in. This was going to get awkward wasn't it?

Mr. Jones led them into his kitchen and offered the man a cup of coffee. Thankfully Francis had waited until they were both settled at the table with steaming mugs. Mr. Jones adjusted his glasses and did his best not to make eye contact with Matthew's father. Francis noted this, but said nothing… yet. The silence continued Francis sipping at his coffee while Mr. Jones hadn't even touched his. Best to get things started…

"Monsieur Jones, do you know what I found on my Matthew this afternoon?"

No response.

"Bruises, not just new ones but older ones as well."

Mr. Jones grimaced but still he was silent.

"He also has this habit of not doing anything but staying curled up in either his bed or the sofa. It doesn't do me well to see him in such a state. Sure my son was never one for being very lively but he was never this dead. It pains me Monsieur Jones, but I really believe that somehow this all boils down to you doesn't it?"

Mr. Jones was staring at the floor every inch of his body language giving off the impression of a child being scolded. Rightly so, when he finally brought his eyes to the other man's he looked years younger. He swallowed hard before opening his mouth to speak. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he were about to say something but words escaped him. He nodded.

"Let me get this straight, if I remember correctly you had soft emotions for him did you not?"

Another nod.

"You look miserable monsieur and so does Matthew and it's both because you are thinking of each other, right? Then what are you waiting for this has gone on too long. It is love, it is obviously love and even I have no right to get in the way of that."

Mr. Jones stared at him for a long while.

"How can you just accept this? You realize that I'm 28 and a relationship with your son would be on multiple levels inappropriate? He won't even talk to me anymore. Gilbert hurts him every time I try to get near him. If I gave him any affection it would be an open invitation for murder! The kids and I have tried to turn Gilbert in for all the terrible things he's done to Mattie, but Mattie won't show them his bruises and denies that Gilbert's done anything every time we try. Both times we've done that Matt's turned up with cuts on his body. I can't."

Francis brow was creased with all the new information he'd learned about his baby. How long had this been going on? Why hadn't he checked Matthew's body sooner? This was partially his fault too for not noticing. Things needed to continue though.

"It's not that much of an age difference. Think of it this way you just need to keep it a secret for a year more until Matthew turns 18. I didn't know to what extent Matthew was getting beaten but I had never imagined it was this bad. It pains me, it does but I think maybe you could help him. I can't protect him from everything like I'd like to and regardless of you not being involved with Matthew yet he seems to be getting beaten anyways how much worse could it get. He would be so much better with you at his side."

"But… I can't have him over alone at my house what if someone sees?"

Francis sighed, "Monsieur, if it is for my Matthew, you are always welcome in my home. Anything to help my son."

Mr. Jones ran his hands through his hair. He needed to see Matthew if this was to go anywhere.

"Is Matthew at home?"

Francis smiled softly at the younger man.

"Oui, why don't you follow me back?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they entered the house Francis had called for Matthew before leaving Mr. Jones in the foyer to wait with a wink. Mr. Jones could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He was way too old to be this nervous over matters of the heart and yet here he was practically not breathing. He heard Matthew emerge from his room and pad down the hallway. When Matt finally came into view Mr. Jones' heart stopped dead. _Oh god._ Matthew had ceased moving and stared with fear in his eyes at his teacher, the sight killing the older.

"M-Mr. Jones?"

**A/N: An update just for you I think I finally feel my writers block ending. Success. **


End file.
